Fred Jones, Jr.
History Early Life Fred Jones, is the son of Fred Jones, Sr. and Marilyn Jones. Growing up Fred's father wanted him to be the very best man he could be. That didn't necessarily mean the man Fred wanted to be. This caused Fred to join track and wrestling in high school. Fred had a lot of pressure and cameras on him growing up, with his father being the mayor of Coolsville. He didn't necessarily love all of the attention, but he didn't despise it either. When he wanted to be alone he found solidarity in films, television, mechanical engineering, and trapping. A major reason Fred fell in love with traps, is he didn't want to lose anyone he cared about ever again, after the death of his adopted mother Marilyn Jones. He feels he is more in control when he is trapping, and he has a say when someone leaves or stays. Fred was quite the ladies man in high school and often slept around. After sleeping with fellow classmate Jessica Valdes, she told him she was pregnant, and that it was his. He went to the hospital to get a Non-Invasive Prenatal Paternity Test or a NIPP. The test determine that he wasn't the father, but also something else. Frederick Jones, Sr. and Marilyn Jones were not his biological parents. After finding out the news he avoided his parents at all costs and dove deep into research to find his biological parents. During this time, his grades began to suffer in school and he dropped out of his extra-curriculars. After being instigated from his ex-wrestling team he punched the team captain in the face causing him to get detention. Mystery Inc. The gang was formed after they all met and bonded in detention when the principal dressed up like a ghost to get money from the school. Fred managed to use the detective skills he managed to pick up from various TV series and movies, as well as his expert trapping skills to help catch the ghost. Shortly after the group was formed Fred started to fall in love with former teammate, Daphne Blake. His confidence from his previous experiences with girls got in the way, for Daphne knew about his past and made him work for the relationship, even though she secretly loved him too. Fred could never understand whether Daphne was interested or not, so at times when he thought she wasn't he pursued other girls. Since then Fred has led Mystery, Inc. across the country to help debunk some of the most famous supernatural cases, as well as capture those that are real. Mystery Machine The Mystery Machine was an old recreational vehicle that collected dust in his Fred's grandfather's garage. When forming Mystery Inc. Fred knew they would need a mode of transportation, so he asked his grandfather if he could have it. Fred spent weeks restoring the vehicle and giving it a fresh soft blue paint job, with lime green stripes, and an orange themed floral pattern. Throughout the time it was upgraded with new parts and technology by he and Velma Dinkley. Crystal Cove Fred wanting to leave Coolsville, and his past behind suggested that the gang start traveling around the country to find different supernatural anomalies.The Mystery Gang happily agreed, because it would be very lucrative for them. They're college kids, they have to make a living somehow. While traveling Mystery Inc. came across a mysterious and spooky town known as, Crystal Cove. While there Fred began to finally feel at home, and suggested staying in Crystal Cove for a while. The gang agreed, because they had mysteries galore. They began attending college at Crystal Cove University, and continued to solve mystery-after-mystery, while befriending some strange, but cool people such as, Angel Dynamite, and Skipper Shelton. Fred currently has a long-standing rivalry with Crystal Cove's sheriff Bronson Stone and their deputy William Barbera. The Great Mr. E Since he and the gangs arrival in Crystal Cove they have been sent mysterious letters under the pseudonym 'Mr. E.' Fred has been racking his brain as to who it could be, but he's finally come to realize that these letters are a part of a much bigger picture between the mysteries they solve and Crystal Cove as a whole. Romantic Relationships Jessica Valdes Fred and Jessica met over the Summer of their Senior year. They attended rival Summer camps, Fred attended Camp Little Moose and Jessica attended Camp Big Moose. A romance sparked during the Summer and led into the school year after learning they attended the same school. It was cut short however when Jessica told Fred she was pregnant and that it was his. Fred proceeded with further testing to learn that the baby was in fact not his, and uncovered a dark truth about his lineage. Alice May Alice May was Fred's rebound after the first time Daphne broke up with him. They were travelling and found Alice in Crystal Cove where she was a Senior attending Crystal Cove High School. She asked Fred out and he attended her Prom with her. This made Daphne incredibly jealous, so she concocted a plan to split them apart. Alice grew fearful of Daphne and later turned her life around for the worst to get back at Daphne. Daphne Blake From the moment Fred met Daphne he immediately knew she was the woman he wanted to be with. Trying to date her was a lot more challenging than he it expected it to be though. Daphne knew about his sexual escapades back in high school and wanted him to prove himself to her. For a couple years they played a giant game of will-they-won't-they. Most of their relationships lasted maybe one to three months at a time. Daphne often grew jealous of other girls that flirted with Fred, and Fred didn't exactly shoo them off. Even when they weren't together they remained best friends and more often than not Fred would put his life on the line to save Daphne, because of how much he truly loved her. At the moment they've been dating for the longest duration yet. A whopping seven months. Fingers crossed it stays consistent.' ' Powers and Abilities Abilities * Skilled Wrestler: '''Fred was captain of the wrestling team at Coolsville High School for three-and-a-half years. He later quite after finding out devastating news, as his life went downhill from there. * '''Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant: '''Fred's father was in the Marines for seven years, he taught Fred everything he knew including hand-to-hand combat. * '''Highly Athletic and Physically Strong: '''Most of Freshman, Sophomore, and Junior year Fred spent in the gym. Let's just say it paid off. * '''Expert Survivalist: '''Fred's father trained him in all things survival. * '''Master Trapper: Fred was a self-taught trapper. He fell in love with it, and found he had a knack for it. * 'Skilled Hunter and Tracker: '''Another skill Fred Jones, Sr. taught him. * '''Exceptional Driver: '''Fred couldn't wait to get behind the wheel when he was younger. He felt an immediate connection with any vehicle he was driving. * '''Gifted Automotive Mechanic: '''Fred started studying automobiles at a young age. By the time he was 12 he could tear apart and put back together a car in less than an hour. Weaknesses * '''Ego: '''Fred's tendency to be a showboat often blinds his judgement and choices which can endanger the gang. * '''Blind Love: '''Even though he is devoted to Daphne, Fred often ignores the obvious suspicious things if a pretty girl is involved. Paraphernalia * '''Trapper Kit: '''Fred keeps a satchel on him at all times filled with many devices used for trapping. * '''Stun Grenades: '''A grenade that that lets out big bursts of light and sound to disorient enemies. * '''Revolver: '''Fred doesn't like big weapons, so he carries around a revolver with ten rounds of silver ammunition. Trivia and Notes Trivia * Fred usually has the gang split up when searching for clues. He says it's for efficiency, but most believe it's so he can have alone time with Daphne. * Fred is usually the driver of the Mystery Machine, for he considers it his 'baby' and doesn't like others touching her. However on long rides the gang alternates between Fred, Daphne, and Velma. (Nobody trusts Shaggy behind the wheel.) * Fred is quite the cinephile. His interest in film is believed to come from his biological parents careers. * Fred's favorite show growing up was re-runs of "Hello Megan!" and his favorite movie was "Silverblade" he could never quite put his finger as to why outside of a weird connection he felt with both properties. * Out of all the Justice League members, Fred's favorite is Superman even though he greatly admires Batman's detective skills. He also has a minor crush on Wonder Woman even though he'd never admit it. Notes * Fred, Sr. not being Fred's real father is from the series ''Mystery Incorporated. '' * Fred's biological parents in ''Mystery Incorporated ''were Brad Chiles and Judy Reeves, however they have been changed to famous DC Comics actor and actress, Jonathan Lord and Sandra Stayton, who appeared in both ''Silverblade and Hello Megan! Links and References Links References Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Mystery, Inc. Members